


【KK】男孩（完结•上）

by 8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo/pseuds/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo





	【KK】男孩（完结•上）

by正直

(六)

37.

光一的公寓是请一位年轻的设计师负责装修布置的，他搬进来时已全部料理好了，没费一点心。他一个人住时没参透那设计的好处，现在他懂了。

浴室里三面镜子，映照他与剛交缠的身体，泛着水汽，漫着雾。

雾里裹着两人剧烈急切的喘息声。

剛落在光一背上的吻像一颗投入湖水的石子，激起一圈圈涟漪后，一路下落，一路在湖水深处掀起惊涛巨浪。

光一觉得背上的吻仍在滋滋地冒着火花，电得他神志不清，全身发热发烫，从心脏鼓动到舌尖——唇齿相接全凭本能。

他呼吸的热与密闭的浴室的热混在一起，扑向剛，吻他薄软的嘴唇轮廓，得到热烈回应。

剛的舌头因激动而变得硬而有力，和光一的纠绕在一起，精细地探索彼此口内的一切：颊与齿的光滑间隙、口底柔软甘甜的唾液、还有干燥撕裂的嘴角，淡淡的血腥味和刺痒的疼痛像一支催化剂，让人颤抖沉迷。

他们深深吸吮着，很快就不满足于此，缠绵的吻渐渐演变成年轻的野兽间互不示弱的啃咬，似乎不这么做就无法宣泄心中喷薄的火山岩浆。

像两个初吻的男孩，用牙齿确认对方有多想得到自己，用嘴唇织一张迷眩的网。

剛喝下肚的酒精从汗里蒸发了一半，剩下的一半缠在头脑里，让他的身体不知疲倦、精神迷蒙一片。吐息的热渗进双眼，望向光一时，炽烧的雾气昭昭——除了光一之外，什么也不想要。

他的双手在光一肌肉结实的身体上摸索，急躁地想把他困进自己的怀抱，两腰紧贴，坚硬的下半身互相顶着对方，只隔一层薄薄的、斯文有礼的西装裤。

两件白衬衫漂在水上，缠在两人的脚踝间，温热滑腻。浴缸里的水源源不断溢出来，像欲望有形。

光一不知轻重地揉捏他觊觎已久的剛的侧腰、前胸、柔软光滑的后颈，终于移向甜蜜的胯下。剛手指灵活，已解开光一的皮带，抽出一半，故意甩着它，像驯兽师威慑猛兽时挥舞的长鞭。

皮带打在光一纹身的后背上，留下一道欲望的浅红。

他被压在门上，舔着他的耳垂，从蒙雾的镜子里欣赏光一起伏的后背。

绣在他身上的樱花瓣在空中洋洋洒洒，溪水倾泻，圆月皎洁发光，鵺苏醒过来、仰起头嚎吼——“剛”化为人形，正满意地笑。

光一用膝盖分开剛的双腿，顶在门上，固定着他，让他动弹不得。挑逗的皮带仍在空中甩动，却不是驯兽师与猛兽，而是一只年轻的狮子与另一只年轻的狮子。

皮带又要落下时，光一头也不回地抓住了，夺过来，手分扯着两端，在剛眼前用力震了震，发出击打空气的鞭响。

剛靠着门，两腿大开，眯起眼睛看光一。

光一朝剛笑，迅速把它绕在剛的腰间，猛地收紧，引人一声轻哼——声音在潮湿的四壁间回荡，像一句艳调。

剛也朝光一笑，手立刻摸上他炙热挺立的下身，一把握紧、摩动、挑捻。光一的喘息响起，紧追着剛那句还没落地的低哼，声音交叠环绕，让温度又升了几度。

光一再笑，另一只手绕到他背后，摸向那个狭窄期待的身体缝隙，毫不犹豫地把指尖探进去。

一声呻吟。

剛捉弄的手停止了动作，脸颊变得绯红。

光一侧头咬他的耳朵，低声说：“剛……想过这样被我做吧？”

没等人回答，退出抽动的手指，握着他激立的下身，又说：“剛自己动手解决的时候，想过我吗？”

剛从身后的刺激中回神，两手搭上他的肩膀，反问：“光一自己做的时候想过我吗？”

光一的呼吸吐进剛的耳朵：“总是想着你。”

剛趴上他，枕着他的肩膀，声音黏而甜，像两人交换的唾液：“我也是。”

“做给我看吧。” 光一撤回顶在他腿间的膝盖，将人推到镜子面前，从背后环抱着他，“让我看看你想着我自慰的样子。”

剛轻笑，转头看光一：“都到这一步了，还有什么是不能让你看的？”

他伸长手臂，在布满水汽的镜子上抹了两把，立刻映出两人清晰的、情欲旺盛的眼睛。

他们看着镜子里的彼此，像厮杀的角斗士——一对贪玩的固执爱人。

剛握住自己，轻轻地动，发出一声满足的叹息：“我这么做的时候想着你……假装我的手心是你的。你的手，或者你的嘴，光一。” 他的头向后仰，靠在光一的颈侧，语气如情人密语，难分难舍。

开口说话时，粉色舌尖若隐若现。  
光一立刻开始后悔自己提出这个要求了：他想现在就把他就地正法，一秒也等不了了。

剛从镜子里看光一，故意用臀蹭他，夹着他，笑他。和光一不同，他现在一点也不着急——他要让他记住他的每一步。

性爱就是展现欲望，而他的欲望就站在他身后，把他抱在怀里，他为什么要有所保留？

“修学旅行的时候，你从海水里爬出来，头发湿淋淋的，记得么？” 剛用拇指在前端打转，呼吸变得比刚才急促了些，光一则翘得更高，紧紧盯着镜子里的景象，欲望在身体里乱窜，离失控只有一线之隔。

“你浑身上下都湿淋淋的，说忘戴浴巾，直接套上衬衫……你的衬衫贴在身上……” 剛深深吸了口气，好像沉浸在过往的回忆里，但双眼仍紧盯镜子里光一的脸，“我当时想，如果是在床上，你也会像那样大汗淋漓么。”

他的手不紧不慢地摆弄，像一场情事渐入佳境。

光一强行忍耐，双手绕到他身前，揉搓他的胸，用手指夹他翘立的乳首，与他耳鬓厮磨，咬他的脸颊。

可剛决心继续这场火热试炼，即使他已经被光一撩拨得后背颤抖，声音断断续续：“还有下课的时候，你趴在桌上睡觉……头发垂下来……我要揉乱它。” 

他手上的动作渐渐加速，忍不住想给自己解脱，“第一次见面，眼镜片滴上了雨水，当着我的面摘下来……”

光一短暂地离开剛火热的身体，拉开柜门，胡乱在里面摸索，终于找到了一个未开封的润滑液。

挤在手心里，透明黏稠的一团。

剛盯着它，问：“这是什么时候……？”

“昨天买的。” 光一站回他背后，把他搂在怀里，手指滑润，打着圈扩张，一旦找到容身之所就开始抽插、搅转、挑逗——剛的呼吸滞停了一秒，心脏狂跳，情不自禁跟着摆腰。

“继续说啊。” 他在他的耳边引诱地低语。

剛咬着下嘴唇不肯认输，手因体内的刺激而酸软：“在我面前摘下眼镜……就是从这一面开始。”

光一将他忍无可忍的下身顶到入口，一点点向里拱：“继续说。”

“嗯……” 

光一握着剛撸动的手，不肯让他停下来，同时不断把自己的身体慢慢深入，润滑液被汗水稀释了，吮进挤出，碾磨他甬道里的层层褶皱，探索它的细嫩、粗糙与滑软，仿佛给自己开辟一条通路。

“快一点……” 剛已有些口齿不清。

“你还没有说完，” 光一压抑着速度，步步紧逼，想看看怀中的人还有什么隐藏的面貌，“最近的一次是什么时候？”

剛睁开眼看他，眼神有点涣散：“昨晚、超市里看见你一个人站着……这个男人是我的。”

一股不知从何而起的满足感从脚底冲上脑门，光一边吻他边笑，猛地发力，终于深深进入剛的身体。

禁闭的大门打开了，怦然巨响，火山深不见底，岩浆燃烧，鼓动黏稠滚烫的泡沫。

他们激烈地碰撞，意乱神迷，不知身在何方——觉得自己可以在任何地方，只要这个地方有他。

“我爱你……”

身体在光滑的镜子上摩擦、冲击。水花拍散，头顶的镜子里映着他们的紧紧相连。

浴火短兵相接，情场如战场，光一要把剛推上快感的风口浪尖。

剛抓紧他的后背，用力把他的身体压向自己，手正盖在鵺的头上：“这是你想象的样子吗？”

火力集中在顶点，耐力到了极限，光一还没来得及回答他，就已经不顾一切地射出去了——剛的喷在他的胸口，缓缓滑落。

他们相拥着倒进浴缸里，热水让肌肉和心情一起放松了。

剛伏在光一怀里，舔他细平的锁骨，手指在胯下怂恿，欲望很快又勾上来。

光一扶着他的腰，让他坐在自己身上，激情抬头，想要像刚才那样潜进火热的深海，剛的长发粘在肩上，睫毛沾湿，浑身冒着热气。

“让我进去。” 光一伸手，把他的发梢卷在自己手指上。

剛望着他笑，往后退身子，突然按着光一的头向下压，命令道：“含住我。”

“你说什么就是什么。” 光一对他伸出舌头，舔了自己的嘴唇，令剛想要扑上去与他纠缠在一起，却被光一按住了，笑：“忍着吧。”

他瞄准的不是张开的腿间，而是起伏的胸膛。

轻轻叼着那个诱人的点，在齿间慢慢研磨、品尝、软磨硬泡，直到身下的呼吸再次急促激动才离开，沿肌肉向下，触感由紧实变得坚硬。

剛的腿搭在浴缸沿上，从脚踝往下滴水，看着光一艳丽的背，一阵无法抵抗的颤栗。

光一张口，如人所愿地吮住了，动作像高中暑假时两人舔舐冰棒。剛身体收紧，向前递胯，光一用双手托起他的腰，嘴慢慢张大，用喉咙深处接纳他。

温暖湿热包裹了他，让他无法自拔。

“喜欢吗？” 光一对他伸出手，剛握住那手，指尖在他手心轻轻地勾。

光一支起上身，望着剛的双眼，他见过它们温柔多情的样子，没料到它们竟也能如此性感。

光是这么对视着，就足以在他心里激起满天烟花。

剛向他接近，手扶着它深深坐下去——填满了，一丝不剩，没有空隙。

水波摇荡，心旌摇曳。

光一如愿以偿地将脸深深埋在剛的颈侧，在他的皮肤上闻到了自己的气味。

意料之外，情理之中。

“你在笑什么？” 剛环紧他，吻他的耳尖，感受他在自己身体深处的勃动。

光一不答，再次把他压在身下：“笑我梦想成真。”

剛对他勾了勾食指，光一凑近，剛伏在他的耳边轻轻说：“More.”

 

-tbc-


End file.
